sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Adib Harabbi
Name: Adib Harabbi Gender: Male Age: 14 Grade: 9 Extra Curricular Activity: wrestling, math club School: Westbrook High, NO Appearance: He has light coffee colored skin, and a mop of unruly black hair that covers his head and his ears. He wears small wire rimmed glasses, but his eyes are not really bad, he just likes how they make him look. He stands about 5-6 and 130 lbs, but his small size can be deceiving, as he is an extremely good wrestler. He has heavy eyebrows and dark brown eyes, and is the classic Arab American. Biography: Adib's family moved from Afghanistan to America the year before he was born. He had two older brothers, Hassad and Udeh, who are several years older than him, but they still treated him kindly. Adib's father got into the stock market when he came over and made a killing investing in Apple Technology (the i-pod explosion) and several small technical companies. His family was quite wealthy, and they owned a beach side house in New Orleans. He began wrestling at a young age, and became quite good at it. As he got older, he noticed everyone getting bigger than him, but he really did not mind. He was a joy to be around, and pritty much everyone likd him. They began calling him 'midget' which he did not mind. When he began attending Westbrook High, he became the brunt of several upper classmen's racial jokes, and this started to frustrate him. He put much of his frustration into wrestling and managed to beat out a Junior for the varsity spot. His life was going well spare the occasional crude joke when all hell broke loose. They called it Nobella. It was a hurricane, and it was one of the largest the continent had seen in many years. He found himself sitting on the roof of his home surrounded by water, and began yelling for help. Several days passed, and he had almost given up hope when he noticed a helicopter off in the distance. He began waving his arms at it and it saw him and came over. He looked up to the saviors waiting for him, and saw a smiling man standing in the doorway lowering another man on a rope. The man came up to Adib and grabbed him, and that is the last he can remember. Other: Adib does not look like much of a physical presence, but he is really quite adept, and could handle most normal boys nearly twice his size. He is almost impossibly quick, but this only becomes apparent in some situations. He has been known to grab falling glasses out of the air and such things that take extremely well developed reflexes to accomplish. He looks much younger than his 14 years, and could be mistaken for a kid, but that would be a bad mistake to make in a game like this. Number: 88 The above biography is as written by guitarjack87. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Halberd Conclusion: Good reflexes will serve him well, but if this boy tries to play like Keanu Reeves, he might find that while it's all well and good in the movies, dodging bullets is actually IMPOSSIBLE. Still, he'll likely be underestimated a great deal, and depending on whether he decides to play or not, he could be a force to be reckoned with. Game Evaluations Handled by: guitarjack87 Kills: None Killed by: Hannah Juett Collected Weapons: Halberd (designated weapon, presumably left in bamboo coppice) Allies: Enemies: Hannah Juett Mid-Game Evaluation: Adib, like so many other students on the island, spent most of his time hiding and avoiding students altogether. However, upon trapsing into the bamboo coppice to find it occupied by Hannah Juett, Adib found he could not try avoiding her without making a ridiculous amount of noise in all the burnt bamboo. Instead, Adib decided to take a gamble and introduce himself. The girl seemed rather friendly, though according to her, her luck wasn't all that grand. It seemed as though she had only received a brick as a weapon, which she had discarded much earlier. The two pondered over their next move, and as Hannah drew out her map, that was when Adib saw it: a gun. This startling revelation caused Adib to quickly turn on Hannah, who he proclaimed as a liar and decided she was trying to kill him. In a fit of rage, Adib attacked Hannah, hoping to take her gun and unite with some better allies. It was clear at this point that the Arab boy had snapped, and he continued to come at Hannah with no remorse. His attacks ended abruptly, however, when the redhead managed to scrounge her gun out of her daypack and fired at him. The first shot, Adib managed to dodge altogether. The second one, however, he was not so lucky with. As Adib struggled to breath after being shot, Hannah pointed the gun at him and fired one more time, in what could have almost been a mercy killing. And thus, Adib Harabbi's time on the island ended quickly. Post-Game Evaluation: The kid had heart, and he was quite the little scrapper. Thing is, it's not hard to determine the outcome of a battle between a blade and a gun. Obviously, Mr. Harabbi didn't take that into account, and it led to his end. Memorable Quotes: "Okay well we should... hey! That's--that's a gun!" - to Hannah Juett after discovering what her true weapon was. Other/Trivia *Guitarjack87 used his hero card and sacrificed Adib to save Riserugu's character Martyn Ferdinand. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Adib, in chronological order. *Hannah Juett Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Adib Harabbi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students